AOT: Trio's
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: A set of threesomes with the Characters of Attack on Titan. No linking story or exact dates to events. First up is Annie x Bertolt x Reiner [Warning Lemons]


Bertolt and Reiner didn't speak as they walked silently along. The owls were noisy tonight, they hooted in the tree tops while a tiny sliver of the moon hung in the sky. It caused the puddles to glint silver and white in the dim light. The breeze caused their shirts to rustle and the trees to creak and groan as they swayed.

Bertolt couldn't help but think about how trees so often sounded like giant monsters. Slow and heavy, without a mind and driven by light…just like a Titan. He shook his head and pushed aside the troubling train of thought. Instead he and Reiner climbed over a large tree root and round a boulder to a clearing.

"See told you it was easy to find," Reiner said in the darkness, his hand resting on Bertolt's shoulder. They crouched down at the clearing's edge, at the center was a plain, old barn. One of its doors was open but the pair waited. Reiner looked up to the sky, checking the position of the moon and the stars.

"Do you think we got here before her?" Reiner said after a while.

Bertolt didn't flinch as the strong breeze brushed passed him; the chill having no affect to his skin.

"Its her, I'm willing to gamble she's already her," he said with a thin smile.

Reiner grunted and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell you what if it turns out we got here first, I get your rations at lunch tomorrow. If she is here, you get mine," Reiner said, staring at the house.

Bertolt gave a small laugh.

"Assuming Sasha doesn't eat our stuff before we do," he said.

As Bertolt finished speaking a light flickered into life casting long shadows out of the barn's open door.

Reiner stood up and grabbed Bertolt, dragging him up too.

"You win, bit of a stupid bet now that I think about it," he said as they walked out of the tree line. They approached the open doorway, turning to walk in and find her; Annie. She stood stiffly still in front of them. She wore black knee high boots and pale tan trousers, the white string that tied around her waist hanging loose. A plain, light brown buttoned shirt underneath her dark cloak. Lanterns were lit and placed around the barn. Her hood pulled back, her unmistakable prominent nose and her blue eyes cutting into them, even in the flickering orange light. Bertolt gulped and Reiner smirked.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you'd show up," he said.

Annie glanced around the pair to the outside woods. She stepped forward, her knee high boots softly walking over the hay that lay on the floor.

"I've been here for ten minutes, and I saw you two fools sitting in the shadows out there…were you followed?" Annie said.

Reiner narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course not," he said as he walked up to her. He stood in front of her, only an inch away from her, the size difference between the pair now too obvious. She took of her hood and folded it neatly into a square and place it on the ground. Bertolt stepped back and closed the barn door. He slid the latch down, locking them in.

Annie looked up and down Reiner's large body.

"Good," she said pouncing on him. Reiner throw his arms out grabbing her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands looping around his neck, her hips pushing herself against him. Her lips pressed to his. She moaned as he opened her mouth to her, Reiner gripped her tighter while she rubbed herself against his crotch.

Bertolt quickly threw down a blanket onto the ground and moved the lanterns to the side to give them some space.

Annie moaned as her tongue twisted around Reiner's. He walked forward with Annie still humping him, holding him tight and sat down on his knees. Bertolt kicked his boots off and pulled his shirt off over his head. He tossed the scratchy piece of cloth aside where it fell into a pile of hay.

Reiner pulled his mouth away from Annie's, she wined from the loss of his tongue. Reiner kissed her neck, sucking her flesh.

"I've wanted this for so long," Annie whined, her eyes half closed.

"It's been hell," Reiner mutter as he licked up to her ear. "Watching you every day, I've wanted to pick you and rip off your clothes every time you throw me on my ass."

Annie opened her eyes and stretched her head back. She turned her eyes around the room and mewled as Reiner's hands groped her ass.

"Where's Bertolt?" she said, her breath husky and desperate.

Bertolt had pulled off both his socks and walked onto the blanket bare footed. He knelt down in her field of vision.

"Right here," he said as his hands went to her hips. His hands caressed up her sides while he kissed her neck.

Annie closed her eyes as both of the boys kissed either side of her head. She moaned as Reiner licked her ear while Bertolt ran his hands forward and over her chest. Annie arched her back, pressing her head against him and opening her eyes. She looked to see Bertolt already had a bead of sweat running down his forehead. She took one of her arms away from Reiner's neck and reached back around to take hold of him. Pulling him towards her, Bertolt lent down and kissed her. They both closed their eyes while Reiner kissed down Annie's collar bone.

Annie licked Bertolt's lips while Bertolt moved one of his hands up to hold her face. Reiner removed one of his hands from her ass and curved in up her midsection until it reached where his lips were. He unbuttoned her shirt, kissing each patch of skin that became free from her clothes as he went down. Pushing the shirt aside, Reiner exposed her left breast. Her pale, firm flesh with her light pink, hard nipples made his now hard dick twitch within the confines of his trousers.

He kissed around her areolas and flicked his tongue over the small nub of her nipple. Reiner sucked and caused Annie to take a sharp breath. Her chest swelling with her breathing and pushing more of her flesh into Reiner's mouth. She whined into Bertolt's mouth and pushed her hips forward, rubbing against Reiner's bulge. Reiner grunted at the stimulation and gently bite her skin. Annie shuddered and broke her lips from Bertolt's.

"I've missed you two," she muttered and tugged her arm around Bertolt's neck. He understood the message and moved forward, sandwiching Annie between him and Reiner. Reiner moved his left hand off of Annie's ass and brought it round to her thigh. Bertolt rubbed hir crotch against Annie's ass. She moaned as she felt their two large cocks either side of her, there was nothing more erotic to Annie then feeling both of her boys hard for her. Bertolt knew this all too well and used his right hand to grip her hip. He pushed and grinned his crotch against her, knowing it would drive her need for them. Reiner moved his hips as well, Annie moaned while Reiner continued to suck on her breast.

Bertolt took his left hand off of Annie's face and moved it down her collar bone. Reiner took his lips away from Annie's breast and pushed aside the other side of her shirt, exposing her other breast. Bertolt's left hand moved down and cupped Annie's left breast while Reiner's mouth moved to her right breast.

Reiner chuckled as he listened to Annie's deep breath, her moans becoming more desperate.

"I almost forgot how good your tits tasted," Reiner said bluntly. His lips wrapped around her tit and sucking her hard nipple into his mouth.

Annie's skin was boiling to the touch, the painful ache of not having them touch her for so long was pushing her to breaking point.

"Just take my fucking clothes off already," she hissed making Reiner smirk.

"Whatever you say," he said pulling back away from her. Bertolt stopped forcing the bulge of his crotch against her. Instead his hands went down to in between Annie's legs, his fingers finding the string of her trousers. Reiner stood up kicking his boots off and then undoing the top buttons of his shirt. Annie watched, her eyes dark with lust as Reiner pulled his shirt off. His large muscular frame open to the air. Reiner's hands went to the buttons of his own trousers.

"Might as well take this off, while I'm at it," he said.

Bertolt undid the ties of Annie's trousers and then looked down to her boots.

"Do you want to leave those on?" he whispered to Annie. Annie kept her eyes on Reiner as he pulled his trousers down his large thighs. His underwear drawn tight from his large erection.

Annie looked back at Bertolt a gentle smile on her face. Something Bertolt rarely saw these days. He smiled back as Annie spoke softly to him, her voice mixed with an underlying level of dark desire to it.

"Not just yet, I have another idea," she said. Annie pushed herself forward, unhooking her arm from Bertolt and him in turn helping her up. She stood up on her knees and spread her legs wide into a stronger stance. She brushed her blonde hair back into place and licked her lips. Bertolt stood up on his knees to, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and then caressed down and over her breasts. Annie took hold of her shirt and let it slide off her shoulders. Bertolt briefly took his hands off her body to toss the piece of clothing aside.

"What are you doing on your knees there?" Reiner said as he hopped on one foot, pulling his socks off and dumping them in a hay pile. Annie put her arms back reaching out for Bertolt. Bertolt laced his fingers with hers and let her lead his hands to her waist.

"Just, for once enjoying myself," Annie said. Bertolt pressed his chest to her back, Annie hummed at the sensation and placed Bertolt's hands to her waist. Her hands moved to on top of his and pushed his hands to the undone strings of her trousers.

"You deserve to have some pleasure," Bertolt said to her. Now sure he knew what she wanted, Bertolt pushed his hands inside her trousers. His fingers slipping into her underwear. Bertolt found her pussy warm to his touch and her panties soaked. Annie whimpered as Bertolt took a slow stroke over her outer folds. He rubbed her clit and listened as Annie moaned in response. She rocked her hips back and pushed her ass against Bertolt's crotch.

"Now get that dick out," Annie said, licking her lips.

Reiner chuckled as he finished removing his socks and tugged down his underwear.

"You want my cock then, Annie?" Reiner said.

"Don't tease us, Reiner," Bertolt added, "get naked already."

Bertolt pushed his finger into Annie as Reiner freed his cock. Annie gasped feeling Bertolt finger her and tease her clit while Reiner removed his last piece of clothing. Dropping his underwear Reiner kicked aside the garment with his bare foot while Annie stared at his cock. Annie loved looking at it, thick and seven inches long. Reiner's large balls hanging beneath and the small patch of light brown-blondish hair at the base of his cock. Annie had also felt more ambitious than sacred at the size of the organ. It seemed only fitting that such a large muscled man should have such a big cock. Anything else would be a disappointment surely, she had thought to herself before.

"Happy?" Reiner said as he walked forward, stroking his dick in his large right hand. Annie felt her mouth water as she moaned from Bertolt's experienced touch.

"Yes," she said. Reiner stopped in front of her, his cock stood out just over Annie's head from his height. Reiner winked at her.

Annie found almost a challenge to the action, she wouldn't let their heights prevent her from engorging on their cocks. In a way their height, their muscles and their big dicks just turned her on more.

She reached up and took his cock in both hands, stroking its long length while Bertolt continued to finger her. Bertolt added another fingers while removed one hand from her within her panties to reach up and touch her chest. He kept rubbing the bulge in his trousers against her while he massaged her breast and fingered her. Annie groaned as she brought Reiner's cock to her lips. She licked around the head while Reiner moved closer.

Annie twisted her hands and moved them up and down Reiner's shaft as she suckled the whole head of his cock into her mouth. Reiner sighed and put his head back, closing his eyes and running his hands back through his hair.

"Fuck that feels good," Reiner said taking slow deep breaths. He let his hands drop down to his neck where he rubbed his own muscles. Every ounce of stress he'd built up over the past months simply disappeared from him. Annie swirled her tongue around his cock and hummed as she sucked more into her mouth. Reiner groaned as Annie continue to take more of his dick into her mouth. Her hands kept rubbing his cock, drool slipped over her lips as her moans vibrated around the dick in her mouth.

"Yes, fuck yes," Reiner moaned, "keep going."

Annie gagged as Reiner's cock slid to the back of her mouth. Reiner's hips moved forward and his cock hit the back of Annie's throat. Bertolt felt her body twitch in response, she muttered around Reiner's cock as she suppressed her urge to choke.

"Easy Annie," Bertolt whispered to her, "don't go to fast."

It wasn't her first time at taking Reiner's cock in her mouth but it had been awhile since she'd sucked it. After a few slow slurps and gentle sucks Annie had restrained the initial resistance.

Even with both hands on Reiner's cock and his cock down to her throat she still couldn't reach the base. Reiner still had his head back and his hands up. Annie grew impatient at the lack of movement he was doing. As much as she liked his earthy taste in her mouth, she wanted more and he hadn't gotten the message yet. Annie murmured and moaned while taking a tighter grip on Reiner. Bertolt recognised her frustration from the noises she was making while Reiner was too distracted with his own pleasure.

Bertolt released his hand on Annie's breasts and reached out to take hold of Reiner's cock. He grasped the base of the other man's dick stroking along with Annie's hands. Reiner grunted and opened his eyes. He pushed his hips forward with more force and Annie moaned louder.

"You weren't being fair," Bertolt said, "she's getting impatient again."

"Sorry, she's too good for herself," Reiner said. Annie moaned louder around his cock. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth, hey Annie? Just shove my dick down that throat of yours?" Reiner said teasingly. Annie's hot breath from her large nose tickled his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. Nodding with his cock still in her mouth, drool running down the sides of her stretched lips as her blue eyes stared at him.

"I don't know I might just choke you?" Reiner said chuckling.

Annie's brow creased, the general expression on her face tinted with anger. The message clearly being, 'are you kidding me?'

"Reiner," Bertolt said rolling his eyes. He stroked Reiner harder while Annie reached her hands around and gripped onto the back of Reiner's thick thighs. Reiner curled his hands into Annie's blonde hair.

"Fine, if she wants it, she gets it," Reiner said and bucked his hips forward. His cock went deep into Annie's mouth, her small hands gripped into his legs and pulled him forward. Bertolt kept rubbing the part of Reiner's cock that Annie couldn't take. They quickly built up to a fast pace, Reiner fucking Annie's mouth while Bertolt matched their rhythm with his fingers inside her pussy. Annie's moans became louder and louder, which made Bertolt thankful that they'd found this isolated barn. Bertolt loved to hear their moans. He was content to pleasure the others and be patient for attention to his own frustration. He often found the most erotic thing was simply to watch the two of them go while he caressed them.

Reiner groaned as Annie's moans hummed around his cock. Her trousers were falling off her hips, sliding down her legs as her hips bucked with Reiner's, driving her pussy into Bertolt's hand. Soon it became too much for Reiner, Bertolt's hand, Annie's mouth and throat, her nails digging into his legs to urge to keep going.

"Oh fuck, fuck, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum right down her throat, fuck," Reiner groaned. His hands twisted in her hair, gripping so hard Annie winced and gagged.

"Fuck!" Reiner cried as he came. Annie shakily stopping the bobbing of her head as Reiner gave his final thrust. He slowly pulled his cock back, his dick throbbing in her mouth as it flooded her throat with cum. He pulled back until only his cock head was in her mouth, drool and cum spilling over Annie's lips and dripping cum off the shaft of his dick. Reiner shot a final stream of cum into Annie's mouth making her whimper.

Reiner closed his eyes panting while Annie gulped down the cum in her mouth. Bertolt didn't let up the pace his fingers were pushing in and out of Annie's pussy. Annie gasped for breath, cum and drool still over her lips and chin as she let go of Reiner and put her head back. Bertolt slammed his hips to hers, pushing the bulge in his trouser against her ass. Annie's trousers were falling loosely down her thighs letting Bertolt see her white panties.

"Cum for me," Bertolt said shakily, "cum while you swallow all of Reiner's cum down. Please cum for me."

Annie groaned, her body twitching as she fell against Bertolt.

"Oh fuck," she screamed as her pussy spasmed around Bertolt's fingers, her juices spilling out. "Fuck, Bertolt, Reiner, yes," she cried. Slumping onto Bertolt's warm body, whimpering and mewling. Bertolt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, her skin salty from a slight sweat.

He held her there while her chest puffed up and down, he watched her pink nipples rise and fall while she regained her breath. Her breasts had a little cum on them that had dropped out of her mouth.

"I, err I…I," Bertolt said quietly. He tried to think of how best to express himself but Reiner groaned.

"She okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm not done with either of you yet," Annie said. She looked over to Reiner, his cock still covered in a mess from earlier. Bertolt's painfully throbbing cock poking into her ass.

Bertolt brought his hand up to his mouth, the residue of Reiner's pre-cum still slick to his palm. He took a long lick, eating off Reiner's pre-cum. Annie whipped off the left over cum from her breasts and held them up to Bertolt's lips. Bertolt sucked and licked Annie's fingers clean and then gazed at Reiner's dick.

"We cant leave you looking untidy, can we?" Annie said as Bertolt unwrapped her from his arms. She moved forward, stuck her tongue out and took one long lick from Reiner's balls to the tip of his dick. Bertolt licked around the sides of Reiner's cock making the other man groan.

"Ah, jez guys," Reiner moaned, "you're too much."

Annie kissed Reiner's cock head before she stepped back and stood up. Bertolt continued to clean off Reiner's cock, even sucking on the head just to make Reiner moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Bertolt," Reiner groaned.

Annie meanwhile pulled off her trousers pushing them to the side. She knelt back down behind Bertolt and stuck her hand down his underwear. She hissed and bite her lip as she felt how big Bertolt was. The strong muscles of Bertolt's cock pulsating in her grasp. Bertolt moaned around Reiner's dick as Annie began to stroke him. He pulled back and turned his back to look at her.

"Ah, Annie," he said. Her blue eyes staring at his, looking at the desperation in his eyes.

"I need you now, both of you," Annie said.

Bertolt turned around and kissed her. Reiner knelt down and kissed Bertolt's neck, his hand to Bertolt's hips and tugged his clothing down.

"I need you too," Bertolt said in between kisses. Annie's tongue caressed his and she wanked him off faster in her hands.

"I know," she said, "I can feel how hard you are for us, for me. You must have so much cum in there, its been too long," she said kissing his cheek before their lips meet again. She moaned into his mouth, sharing the taste of cum that coated their tongues now. Now with Bertolt naked from the thighs up, Reiner's left hand went around to Bertolt's stomach while his other hand cupped the other man's ass.

"I wish we could have some time alone but you can't exactly get any piece with a cabin full of boys," Reiner grunted. Annie pulled back from Bertolt and smiled.

"If only all of you could just fuck at night…hmm, the thought of all those boys fucking," Annie said a low laugh even escaping her lips.

This was the Annie, Bertolt was desperate to have; one without worries or stress. Without warriors or soldiers. Only a group that cared for each other, that needed each other.

"Funny," Reiner said, as his hand traveled down Bertolt's stomach and brushed over the short tough pubic hair. "But I can't see Jean going for it."

Bertolt shuddered as Annie gently cupped his balls.

"You don't know…he could go for Marco," Bertolt said.

"Okay, enough banter," Annie said, taking her hands off Bertolt. She stepped back and turned around. "I want to drink Bertolt's cum while Reiner's inside me."

Both Reiner and Bertolt let out at moan and uncoupled themselves. Reiner gave Bertolt a quick slap on the ass.

"Sorry but I can't deny the girl when she's got such nice tits," Reiner said chuckling. Bertolt smiled as he pushed off the clothing tugged down his legs.

"I can't blame you," Bertolt said.

Now Annie was the only one to still be wearing anything, her knee high boots still on and her panties still clung to her. The soft material of her underwear was soaked as she rubbed her crotch.

"Just my tits, Reiner?" Annie asked. She rolled over so she was on her knees bent over. Her legs together, she wiggled her small, firm ass at the two boys. "Not my butt as well?"

Reiner knelt down behind her and lent over, he kissed the small of her back. Annie sighed, completely relaxed in the company of her two men. Bertolt went round to her front, he sat down on his knees. His cock now free, Annie turned her head back to see it in all its glory. Reiner's cock was wider than Bertolt's but Bertolt's was longer being over eight inches. Annie licked her lips and put her hands out and spread her legs.

"Err Annie," Bertolt said while Reiner pulled her panties down to her boots. "You okay having sex like this. I mean like a dog?"

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bertolt…relax. Just take my head in yours hands and put that cock to my lips," Annie said. Annie then gasped as from behind, Reiner pushed the head of his cock into her. She closed her eyes, moaning.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…I've missed you two," she moaned as Reiner took hold of her slim hips. Reiner pushed his hips forward, filling Annie up until his balls slapped against her. Reiner moaned at how tight she was.

"Ah, you're so goddamn tight," Reiner groaned. His fingers dug into her flesh as he slammed himself against her. Annie mewled her mouth open wide, her eyes half-closed and unfocused.

"Yes, Reiner yes," she said before looking back up at Bertolt. "Now, Bertolt, please I need to taste you again."

Bertolt couldn't resist her. He pushed his hips forward and pressed his cock to her lips. She greedily sucked the large head into her mouth and hummed around him. Bertolt sighed and let his hands run through her blonde hair. Reiner increased his pace and Annie used the momentum to push Bertolt's cock deeper into her mouth. She gagged as his large dick pushed to her throat.

"Ah, Annie," Bertolt moaned, unable to stop moving his own hips.

"Yeah, that's it Bertolt," Reiner grunted as he bucked faster, his hands grasped hard into Annie's ass. "Just fuck her mouth."

Annie pushed her hips back, bucking as much as she could to match her pace with Reiner. She sucked and moaned around Bertolt's cock, loving how big he was. Thrusting and moaning, the trio built up pace and filled the barn with the noise of their motions. The slap of Reiner fucking Annie from behind. Bertolt's moans as Annie took as much of his cock as she could; she couldn't fit the whole thing down her throat but Annie was able take more than half of his length and sucked it as much as she could.

"Annie, Annie," Bertolt moaned, humping her face. His fingers curled her hair and Annie closed her eyes. She loved feeling his large hands around her head while Reiner fucked her.

Reiner grunted, his hands gripping into her so hard her skin had turned white.

"Fuck, fuck," he muttered as he felt her tremble, her pussy flexing around his cock. Her juices ran down her thighs and sweat formed on her back.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Annie?" Reiner said, gritting his teeth. A knot of tension building up in his abdomen. His thrusts becoming hard and jerky. Annie moaned louder between them, her body in utter ecstasy as her skin was burningly warm. Bertolt gasped as his cock twitched in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum, I'm to, ah, cum," Bertolt said. Annie groaned around his dick eager for him to coat her throat in his seed. Her pussy throbbing as Reiner didn't let up his pace.

"Fuck, I can't hold it off any longer," Reiner said, his whole body strained on the edge of release.

Annie bucked her hips back as Reiner gripped her thigh, slamming as deep as could thrust into her. Finally Annie's body shuddered as she screamed around Bertolt's cock.

"Annie!" Bertolt cried as he shut his eyes, his hands gripped Annie's hair and slammed his hips out. He trembled as his cock fired off his cum down Annie's throat. Her pussy spasmed and her hips jerked back against Reiner.

"Fuck, Annie," Reiner groaned and pulled out of Annie. Her juices spilled out and slid down her legs while Reiner lifted his dick up to her asshole. Reiner panted as his balls twitched, his heart racing in his chest.

"Ah, shit," Reiner grunted, he grabbed and stroked his cock so fast his hand was a blur. A second later he twitched and jerked as he shot his cum onto her ass. He spurted it on her asshole and sighed.

"Oh fuck me," Reiner said as his finally spurts of cum splattered onto her pale skin and he slumped back.

Bertolt let go of Annie's hair as he pulled back. She whimpered as his cock fell out of her mouth and bounced. Drool and cum in sticky strings still linked his cock to her mouth. Bertolt panted, sweat running down his chest as Annie licked her lips. Her legs still trembled and her breathing was heavy as she looked up at Bertolt. She gulped down the cum still in her throat and moaned.

"I, need…more," Annie said between breaths.

"A warrior never backs down," Reiner muttered as he rubbed his hands over Annie's ass and thighs. He brushed his cum towards her asshole and then pushed his finger inside of her. Annie gasped and pushed her ass up as Reiner fingered her ass.

"This what you had in mind?" Reiner said as he added another finger, stretching her ass.

"Ah, yesss," Annie hissed. Reiner pulled his fingers out and collected more of his cum off of her body, using it to lubricate her ass.

"You sure?" Reiner said looking to Bertolt, "I mean it's been awhile and your ass is tighter that your pussy. Also we're, err," he looking down at Bertolt's cock. Bertolt's large muscular dick was still hard as he rubbed it, a more relaxed look to his face now he'd had an orgasm. "Not exactly the easiest things to handle, size wise."

Annie turned her head back and stared at Reiner. Her eyes locked onto his taking on a dark violent edge. Reiner rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this, I love fucking that tight ass but if I don't say it Bertolt will," he said. Annie looked back to Bertolt who sighed.

"I just don't want to see you hurt yourself," Bertolt said quietly as he regained his breath. Annie looked from one large, muscled boy with a big dick to the other.

"Okay," Annie said. "Reiner lay down on the floor…Bertolt, I want you behind me." Bertolt opened his mouth to speak but Reiner and Annie were already moving. Reiner laid down on the blanket and Annie straddled his waist, the black leather of her boots pressing against his skin. Reiner ran his hands along her boots and the up her thighs.

Bertolt walked over and settled himself behind Annie.

"Um, Annie. I still—

"See, he cares about you too much sometimes," Reiner said pointing to Bertolt as his hands rubbed Annie's thighs. Annie looked up at Bertolt, her eyes hard and unmoving. Her hair loose and beginning to become a mess around her face.

"Bertolt, I know. Please, I can take everything you can give, I want it, I want it now, I want it hard and thick," she said while reaching round to grab his cock. She gave it a few long strokes before she aimed it at her own asshole. "I want it, Bertolt."

Reiner's hands moved around Annie's body until he cupped one of her butt cheeks in each of his hands. He pulled them apart and gently squeezed her butt as Bertolt gulped.

"Alright, just don't push yourself too much," Bertolt said as he pressed his cock to her asshole. Annie moaned and took her hand off his cock, giving him full control and placed her hands on her breasts. She whimpered and pinched her own nipples as Bertolt pushed his cock into her slowly.

"Ah," Annie cried as Bertolt managed to fit the head of his dick into her ass.

"Annie—

"No, keep going, I've missed this," Annie said cutting off Bertolt's concerns. She pushed her hips back and mewled as more of his dick filled her ass.

Bertolt hissed and gripped onto her hips.

"Fuck, why is it so good," Bertolt muttered.

"Ah, ow," Annie grasped before she bite her lip, "ah yes keep going." She moaned as Bertolt pulled back before pushing back in. Slowly Annie moved her hips with his, matching his thrusts. "Yes, Bertolt," she said, feeling him stretch her out. She closed her eyes bucking her hips until she felt Reiner's hands move off of her ass. His hands went to her hips and held onto Bertolt's. Reiner helped them push faster making Annie mewl and winch again. She opened her eyes and put an arm back to grab one of Bertolt's hips. Bertolt paused his motions and Annie looked down to Reiner.

He winked at them from the floor.

"No, don't stop, I'm in no hurry," he said with a smirk. Bertolt sighed and shook his head. Annie didn't reply, she eased herself down and took Reiner's cock into her pussy. All three of them moaned.

"I love feeling both of you," Annie said. Reiner took her breasts in his hands and Bertolt flexed his fingers on her hips.

"Nothing feels better than this," Bertolt uttered as Reiner grunted from the floor,

"Yeah but if we don't moving, I think my balls will explode."

"Well done at lowering the tone," Annie muttered as she rolled her hips forward. Reiner groaned and massaged her small breasts.

"Ah, lowering, the, tone? Your, the one, with the, ah err, the dick up your butt."

Bertolt thrusted forward as if to remind her. Annie mewled and threw her hands out onto Reiner's chest to balance herself.

"Oh yes," Annie said moving her hips faster, Bertolt sped up and Reiner bucked his body up to match their pace. They were able to naturally synchronise their thrusts building momentum. Annie lifted her arms up and ran her hands back through her hair.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned, her breath only moans and pants.

Bertolt could feel Reiner's thrust, hear the slap of their balls hitting Annie's ass. Her tight ass squeezing his cock, filling her with almost his entire length and causing him to lose all sense of time. He closed his eyes and lent forward, Annie arched her back pushing her breasts into Reiner's hands while putting her head against Bertolt's warm chest.

Reiner continued to fondle her tits his grunts mixed with Annie's breathy moans and whimpers.

"Reiner, Bertolt," Annie cried tears pooling in her eyes, "yes!"

"Oh Reiner I can feel you inside her, it's so good," Bertolt moaned.

"Your both damn sexy, do you know that?" Reiner said rubbing Annie's nipples with her thumbs. "Shit, fuck."

Annie screamed louder, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes, oh yes, fuck yes," she cried, the months of the need to have both of them inside her finally over. Her body in complete pleasure. She quivered and trembled. Moaning in anticipation as her pussy and ass radiated ecstasy.

Bertolt slammed his cock into her asshole and shuddered.

"I, ah, fuck, ah, yeah, I'm going to, ah, so good, cum," Bertolt said practically stammering as he kept his fast pace, unable to stop.

"No, Please," Annie said, "just, a bit, longer," she moaned her voice strained. "Yes, yes, your both so, so, so, ah!"

Annie shook, her hips shaking as she feverishly bucked to the both of them. Bertolt groaned and shut his eyes tight. His head rested on hers as he jerked inside her.

"Annie, ah, Reiner," he shouted as Annie orgasmed, her ass constricting around his cock and pushing him to his own release. Reiner below could feel Bertolt's final mad thrust as he came and gave in to his own orgasm. All three collapsing on one another yelling in pleasure. Annie laid on top of Reiner and Bertolt rolled over to lay next to them. Cum leaked out of Annie's ass while she still had Reiner's cock throbbing in her pussy. Bertolt lay with his eyes closed and sighed.

"I…I, love you…I love both of you two," he muttered without opening his eyes.

"We know," Annie said as she pushed herself off of Reiner and fell in between them. She looked up at the ceiling, staring beyond the barn roof into her own thoughts. Reiner put his hands behind his head and put one leg up.

"I don't think they'll let us stay together like this if we ever go home," he said quietly.

"Let's not think about that," Bertolt said opening his eyes. "I'd rather just enjoy the moment."

"Hmm," Annie said smiling, "You better get ready for another round then."

Reiner pushed himself up onto one elbow and looked at Annie, her small, sexy yet surprisingly strong body.

"You really ready again after us both pounding you like that?" Reiner said, looking at her sweat covered body. Cum and drool drying on her skin. Her hair unruly and frayed out around her head. Her pointed nose was not exactly 'cute' to Reiner but something on similar lines.

Annie took a deep breath and flexed her legs.

"It's been an awhile but who knows when the next one will be," she said without looking at them. "I want to make the most of it, I want to wake up tomorrow exhausted, tired and sore all over; knowing I didn't waste a minute. So I want Bertolt wrapped around my legs, he hasn't had my pussy yet."

She put her head to the side and so did he. Bertolt pulled himself up and reached out to her. Linking arms Annie was pulled into his lap before he rolled them over. Now Bertolt was on top as she lay on her back.

"Just give me a second, to catch my breath," Bertolt said, his cock pushed against Annie reaching up to her stomach. Reiner walked over and knelt behind Bertolt. He pushed his cock against the other man's ass. Bertolt turned his head back and the two men kissed, their tongues massaging each others while Annie watched. She moved a hand down to in between her legs and played with herself as she watched. She stroked Bertolt's cock head with her other hand and Reiner used his hand to stoke Bertolt's base.

After a few minutes Reiner pushed his cock into Bertolt's ass and began to thrust. Bertolt moaned as he filled Annie's pussy.

"Ah yes!" Annie cried, "your so big, so fucking big."

Once more the barn was filled with the three's moans of pleasure. Annie lay transfixed at the sight of Reiner fucking Bertolt, Bertolt listening to Annie's whimpers and mewls while Reiner kissed his ear.

"Ah you feel so good Annie, so good Reiner, so, so good, fuck!"


End file.
